Phoenix
The Phoenix is a large swan-sized scarlet bird with red and gold plumage, along with a golden beak and talons, black eyes, and a tail as long as a peacock. Its scarlet feathers glow faintly in darkness, while its golden tail feathers are hot to the touch. Phoenixes are known for nesting on mountain peaks. They are gentle herbivores and are not known for fighting. As Phoenixes approach their burning day, they resemble a half-plucked turkey and their eyes become dull and their feathers start to fall out and it begins to make gagging noises. Then the bird suddenly bursts into flames only to rise from the ashes shortly after. In a number of days, they grow back to full size.Harry Potter and the Chamber of SecretsFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real) Domesticated Phoenixes Phoenixes are very difficult to domesticate, as Newt Scamander says in his book; "the phoenix gains a XXXX rating not because it is aggressive, but because very few wizards have ever succeeded in domesticating it". There are two known domesticated Phoenixes, one Albus Dumbledore's pet Phoenix Fawkes, and the other Sparky the team mascot for the New Zealand Quidditch team the Moutohora Macaws.Quidditch Through the Ages (real) Abilities and Traits The most startling of the Phoenixes abilities is its ability to regenerate itself. It periodically bursts into flames when its body becomes old, and rises from the ashes as a new-born chick. This gives these birds a great life-span, as well as the ability to take the full force of a Killing Curse and still be reborn.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix The Phoenix can also disappear and re-appear at will in burst of flames, and boasts magical tears and song. The tears have potent healing capabilities. For instance, Phoenix tears are the only known antidote of basilisk venom. The tears are also able to bring a person back even from the brink of death, while the phoenix song will increase the courage of the good and strike fear into the hearts of the evil. Phoenixes are capable of lifting a great weight with their tails, such as being able to effortlessly fly up a distance with four people holding on to its tail. They can also leave messages by bursting into flame to re-appear elsewhere and leaving behind a single golden tail-feather. Phoenixes are immune to the gaze of a Basilisk. Materials made from Phoenix feathers Phoenix feathers are a powerful magical substance, and as such are an accepted wand core. Fawkes gave two feathers, both of which ended up in the wands of Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort,Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone which is said to be the reason why they locked in Priori Incantatem when the two Wizards attempted to engage in a magical battle in the Little Hangleton graveyard.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Phoenix feathers are sometimes used for writing quills. Albus Dumbledore and the Phoenix sketch of a phoenix]] Albus Dumbledore has many connections to the Phoenix not only through Fawkes but also his Patronus, which so happens to be a Phoenix. He named his anti-Voldemort organization the Order of the Phoenix.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Behind the scenes * The Phoenix is also known as a mystical/mythical creature in other parts of world. In Japan, people knew them as Suzaku. In Asian history, a Phoenix is similar to a peacock, with a similair long, and beautiful tail. * The Phoenix also has different names in the world, for example, Suzaku (Japan), Fenix (Spain), etc. * Besides representing its element of Fire, sometimes a Phoenix can also represent the element of Death, and the element of Wind. Known Phoenixes Fawkes was a phoenix that was owned by Albus Dumbledore. Fawkes lived with Dumbledore at Hogwarts Castle for a large part of his life. He was instrumental in helping Harry Potter defeat Slytherin's Basilisk. He was also used as a communication between his master and the Order of the Phoenix. Fawkes assisted Dumbledore fighting Lord Voldemort. When Albus Dumbledore died, Fawkes left the castle as a free Phoenix and was never seen again by anyone. Sparky is the phoenix mascot of the Quidditch team Moutohora Macaws. Notes and references Category:Phoenixes Category:XXXX Creatures